Victory in Motion
|}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = 23 |RS = 240,000 |Gold = 120 |Manufacturer = Porsche |Main Reward = PORSCHE 917K}} 120 Lights, Camber, Action!|In-game description.}} Victory in Motion was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 917K, after was updated. Victory in Motion started June 12th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Sunday June 17th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM Saturday June 23rd 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The PORSCHE 917K has been added to the Group 5 1970 Season series in the Endurance Prototypes group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Victory in Motion special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 01 (Pest Control) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Pest Control) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 01. Stage 02 ("Le Mans") Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage ("Le Mans") are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K on Circuit des 24 Heures. 10,400 (+ 2,585 CRB) and 1,890 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 02. Stage 03 (World Sportscar Championship) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''World Sportscar Championship) are rewarded with 40,000 and 20 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K and the PORSCHE 962C on Silverstone, Autodromo Nazionale Monza, and Brands Hatch. 4,050 (+ 1,000 CRB) and 750 Fame }} IF PORSCHE 962C is not owned: 1,150 (+ 275 CRB) and 200 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 03. Stage 04 (Group C) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Group C) are rewarded with 40,000 and 20 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K and the PORSCHE 962C on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 04. Stage 05 (Loopholes) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Loopholes) are rewarded with 60,000 and 30 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K and the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Suzuka Circuit, Hockenheimring, and Nürburgring. IF PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 is not owned: 5,450 (+ 1,350 CRB) and 990 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 4,850 (+ 1,200 CRB) and 880 Fame Rewards for 8th place are: 4,100 (+ 1,010 CRB) and 740 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 05. Stage 06 (Road To Le Mans) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth and final stage (''Road To Le Mans) are rewarded with 60,000, 30 , and the PORSCHE 917K. Throughout the sixth and final stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K and PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) on Silverstone and Circuit des 24 Heures. 7,750 (+ 1,925 CRB) and 1,440 Fame }} IF PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) is not owned: 22,000 (+ 5,485 CRB) and 4,050 Fame }} 11,100 (+ 2,760 CRB) and 2,070 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 9,900 (+ 2,460 CRB) and 1,840 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards''' Footnotes